In the field of data recording components, heating or cooling of a read/write transducer can thermally vary protrusion. A read head and a pole tip of a write head generally move together, and a ratio gamma (Γ) of protrusion tends to remain constant regardless of whether the read/write head is heated or cooled. With increasing areal density of magnetic media, there is a desire for improved control over protrusion.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.